To perform a magnetic resonance scan, the patient may be conveyed on a mobile patient table to the magnetic resonance scanner. This patient table may include a horizontally movable patient support, with which the patient, when the patient table is positioned at the magnetic resonance scanner, is driven into the tunnel. In order to permit an exact positioning of the patient, the mobile patient table is coupled mechanically to the magnetic resonance scanner, such that both adopt a fixed position relative to each other. For this purpose, corresponding mechanical coupling devices are provided on the magnetic resonance scanner and on the patient table, which coupling devices cooperate with each other and fix the patient table in an end position. An exact and precise reversible positioning of the patient table is provided in order to allow the treatment and imaging operations to take place safely and without interference.
In certain examination facilities, the table-side coupling device takes the form of one or more conical pegs that engage in corresponding mating sockets forming the scanner-side coupling devices and, when the table is pushed farther onto the magnetic resonance scanner, find the correct docking position. The movement of the patient table to the docking station on the magnetic resonance scanner is effected by manual pushing by the operating personnel. The end diameters of the one or more pegs and of the one or more mating sockets are almost the same size, such that in this way the end position is inevitably found. In the end position, the pegs are locked in the sockets, which is effected by corresponding locking hooks that are actuated via a hydraulic system by the operating personnel pressing a foot pedal.
Although reliable mechanical fixing may be achieved in this way, the coupling is rather complicated, particularly on account of the required interaction of the operating personnel.